Maybe
by ruismii
Summary: Aya and Omi talk about lilies and friends. One-shot; character exploration.


Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, it's characters and its storyline are copyrighted to Koyasu Takehito.

Maybe 

"Aya-kun…do you know where Ken is?"

"No."

"Youji?"

"Date."

"Omi-kun?"

Not even a twitch.  Ok, Omi supposed that was really corny and probably didn't deserve even the slightest chuckle…but acknowledgment would have been nice.  

"I'm going to go get some more soil, okay?  I have to fill this last pot, then we can clean up and close." Omi left for the back door without waiting for Aya's response.  He returned a few minutes later to find Aya still working on the same bouquet.  They worked in silence again, with no sounds but the fait rusting of the soil bag as Omi filled a pot.

Dusting his hands and placing the pot on a shelf, Omi walked to Aya and admired the handiwork of the young man.  "That's really beautiful, Aya-kun.  It's going to sell tomorrow first thing, I bet!"

No response.  Not even a twitch.

"Are you almost done then?" Omi asked, walking over to the door and flipping to sign to 'closed'.  He heard a faint mumble, but was too far to hear even the outlines of it.  "Yes?"

"No."

"Soon, maybe?"

"Maybe."

"Alright, how soon?  Then I know when to make dinner so it won't get cold."

"Maybe not."

Omi's brow creased a little in confusion.  "Maybe not what, Aya-kun?" he asked, walking up to the read head, "You don't want me to cook dinner?  We can order in, then, I guess.  Chinese food!"

"No.  Maybe I won't finish this soon."

"Oh.  …Maybe you can leave it for tomorrow, and put it in the fridge?"

"No.  I want to finish it today."

"Okay…I'll make some dinner now then.  I'm kind of hungry.  I'll bring you some here, okay?" Omi left towards the kitchen after a low murmur of agreement.

More time passed, and Aya still stood adjusting the stem of a lily.  "Ramen!  I got lazy and decided to skip on gourmet tonight!"  Aya could hear the grin on Omi's face as he entered the shop.

"Ramen's fine." Aya said as Omi plunked down a bowl of steaming soup and noodles.  He heard Omi pull a stool towards the food, and glanced to his right to see the boy happily slurping at his bowl.  "Are you going to sit and watch me?"

"Nothing better to do!" with a cheerful smile.

"It's not interesting."

"Neither is TV right now."

"I won't be done for a long time."

"S'ok.  I don't feel like going online tonight anyway."

Aya raised a fine eyebrow at the comment.  Omi chuckled nervously, then pointed his chopsticks at the lily between Aya's long fingers.  "That's pretty there.  You were going to move it?"

Staring at the lily in question, Aya said slowly, "I'm not sure.  I can't seem to put it in the right place."

"I like the red and the pale white of the lily; it's a really pretty contrast, isn't it?"

A slight nod and continued twisting of the flower.

"Maybe you could put it there?"

"It shouldn't be next to something so loud."

"You're right.  The lily's too delicate.  Mm…maybe to the left a bit," Omi suggested, slurping more of his ramen up.

"It gets lost in the leaves."

"You're right again.  Oh, I know!" A smile, "add another lily!  That way it won't look so lonely, and you can put them together."

"No."

Omi looked a little put out.  "I don't know then…I tried, at least," A small rueful smile and another mouthful of ramen.

Aya nodded, then sighed.  He left the lily where it was for now, next to some artfully drooped ferns, a bright magenta-purple tulip and a yellow rose.  The two men ate their dinner in companionable silence, both relishing in the rare moment of tranquility.

Omi set his chopsticks down after his last bite.  "It's really kind of stupid how Youji is on dates everyday of the week don't you think?"

A tentative ghost of a smirk formed on Aya's lips.  "It's more stupid how women _want_ to date him."

Omi giggled, then laughed harder.  "I didn't know we shared the same thoughts!"

Aya snorted ungracefully, then fell into silence again.

"And you don't know where Ken-kun is, hmm?  Probably driving around on his bike…with nothing to do.  How fun can 'just driving' be anyway?"

"Ask him when he gets back."

"I'll remember to do that!"

More silence.

"Why do they do it?  What do you think?"

"Do what?" A quiet question.

"Go around, I guess.  I mean, if Youji's on dates where he knows he's not going to get anything, and Ken-kun's driving around aimlessly…why do they do that?"

"Youji always thinks he can get something."

A giggle.  "Maybe.  But sometimes I see him reluctant to go.  I guess it teaches him to stop making dates with every girl he sees!"

"Ken-kun might have something to do too."

"No.  I know that because he tells me sometimes.  And then I ask him why he does it, but he never really answers."

"Hn."

"It's stupid.  We're never together unless its missions or working."

"Sometimes people need to get away."

"But sometimes people need to stick together.  Especially people like us."

Aya plucked the lily out of the arrangement.  "Maybe they don't feel like they fit in."

"Who, Youji?  Ken-kun?"

"People," Aya answered with a careless shrug.

"Maybe.  But I don't believe it, not here, not with us."

"It might be here."

"I wouldn't believe it.  We've done so much that I don't believe any one of us could feel like that."

No response.

"I think when they come back we should plan to do something together!  Just something for fun, like going to the beach or something."

No response.

"No one'll feel left out.  We can even invite Momoe-san if she wants to come." A slight laugh.

"Hn."

"You'll come too, won't you, Aya-kun?  Because if you didn't come, I might think _you're_ the one who's feeling like they don't fit in."

Silence settled heavily between the two.  The clock could be heard ticking in the background.  Aya twisted the lily between his fingers restlessly, the pale white and red swirling together.

"…because if you do, you know," Omi whispered, "I'd tell you that you were crazy."

"Of course you would."

"Opposites attract?"

"I'm not attracted to any of you."

A sigh.  "Of course not.  Friends don't have to be the same."

"We're not the same."

"Aren't we friends?"

Aya started a little, eyes widening slightly before lowering his head to stare at the lily.  "We kill together."

"So we have odd circumstances.  Doesn't matter.  Sometimes the weirdest combinations go together great."

A small grunt from Aya, but Omi thought that it didn't sound so harsh as usual.

"Ay--"

"I never said I didn't fit in.  You assumed it."

"Ah.  Sorr--"

"I've figured out where to put this," Aya gestured to the lily.

"Where?"

"Here," Aya said quietly, slipping the lily back into position amongst the ferns, tulips and roses.  He stares a moment at it, then, nodding curtly, he stood up and took his empty bowl.  "I'm going up to my room.  Goodnight."

"Goodnight Aya."  The blonde assassin sat in his stool as Aya walked up the stairs, his feet padding quietly against the floorboards.  

"Omi," Aya's voice came distantly from the top of the staircase.

"Hmm?"

"The beach could be nice."

Omi smiled to himself as he heard Aya's bedroom door shut quietly.  He turned his attention back to the bouquet, his gaze idly stopping on the delicate lily amidst the more blaring floral companions.  The pale lily rested lightly there, its petals spread about, dignified, graceful and independent.

"Back where it was in the first place.  It looks great.  You always were talented with flowers."  And with that final whispered comment, Omi pushed back from his stool, flipped off the lights and went to the living room to wait for Ken and Youji.

End

Notes: My aim with this piece was to improve my ability to say more with fewer words, and the get a feel for the characters.  This was written in half an hour with no pre-planning.  Hopefully it'll end up as a stretch for bigger WK projects!

"Maybe" was written decidedly with a short conversation style, with the movements and gestures adding and playing a larger role than usual.  The beginning was with more narrative to set the stage, then I intended it to taper off to more of a conversation-gesture character exploration.

I suppose this theme has been written many times over.  Oh well! ^_~ Questions and comments more than welcome!

::[ruism]::


End file.
